Promesse d'une clef
by Lusaka
Summary: Severus Snape devait s'exiler pendant trois ans après la fin de la guerre sur l'ordre du ministère. Lorsqu'il revient, Harry Potter est là pour l'attendre... [HPSS] et [illustrations de Griffy en prime]


_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau petit HP-SS sans grande ambition, tout chaud tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En plus, pour votre plus grand bonheur et le mien, ma chère bêta lectrice (qui va devenir ma dessinatrice officielle si elle continue ! lol), c'est à dire Griffouine, alias Griffy, a dessiné un magnifique dessin pour illustrer cet os ! Pour le voir, vous saurez tout en bas de cette page, comme d'habituuuuuudeuh. Bonne lecture ! (s'en va en sautillant de joie) _

* * *

**Promesse d'une clef...**

Il atterrit en haut d'une colline. Le vent frappa aussitôt son visage. Une fois l'équilibre rétablit, il observa les alentours. La nuit tombait. Les lumières d'une petite ville moldue scintillaient en contre bas. Un halot blanc semblait entourer les masses noires des maisons. Plus loin, une forêt assez dense s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient la cime des arbres d'un rouge flamboyant.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Une autre ville s'endormait. La lune pétillait dans le ciel d'encre, éclairant la campagne d'une lumière blanchâtre étonnante. Quelques étoiles commençaient à poindre, perçant la nuit comme des yeux de lynx. Des oiseaux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, sans un cri, frappant l'air de leurs ailes.

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et fit un pas. Puis un autre. Encore un. Ne pas prendre froid. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et souffla dessus. L'herbe mouillée s'aplatissait sous ses pas. Il était le premier au rendez-vous. Il s'en doutait, avant même de partir. De quel côté l'autre allait-il arriver ?

Voilà trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. C'était sa punition, leur punition… d'avoir sauvé le monde. Tuer un mage noir ne suffisait pas. Ils auraient du massacrer le ministre de la magie également. C'est cet homme qui avait proclamé que seul un exil de trois ans pouvait permettre à Severus Snape de racheter ses fautes. On ne pardonnait pas si facilement au meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, même lorsque mille raisons expliquaient ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, même si Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait plaidé en sa faveur.

Trois ans. Personne ne savait réellement où il était allé, on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Harry était même persuadé que personne ne pensait le voir revenir. Mais lui, il savait. Une promesse avait été faite entre les deux hommes. Se revoir et à défaut de changer le monde, au moins… changer le leur.

En partant, Snape avait gardé sa clef. Celle qui ouvrait un petit appartement au centre du Londres moldu. Cette clef avait une sœur jumelle. Harry la sentait dans la poche de son pantalon, contre sa cuisse alors qu'il marchait sur la colline.

Cette clef était leur promesse. Il était obligé de revenir, sinon, il l'aurait laissée sur place. Harry avait donc attendu que les trois ans passent, espérant des nouvelles au début, n'espérant plus rien à la fin. Le jour anniversaire des trois ans, il avait passé la journée à observer le ciel, attendant un hibou, une lettre, n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'est qu'une semaine après qu'il avait reçu un mot, tout simple. L'écriture saccadée, rapide, reconnaissable entre toutes, avait fait trembler ses doigts. "_Rendez-vous sur la colline, mardi soir_".

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et tira dessus avec lenteur. Il recracha la fumée vers le ciel, appréciant le calme.

Quiconque aurait reçu ce mot n'aurait pu comprendre. Mais lui, il savait. Il n'y avait qu'une colline possible.

En trois ans, les lieux n'avaient pas réellement changé. La ville à droite s'était peut-être un peu agrandie, la forêt semblait plus épaisse. Mais en vérité, c'était la même colline. Celle d'où Snape avait disparu pour une durée de trois ans, par portoloin, suivant les instructions du ministère de la magie.

Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et l'y laissa, replongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il tournait en rond, dans l'herbe, attendant. L'envie de sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer lui effleura l'esprit, mais il craignait la réaction de l'autre homme s'il venait à arriver à ce moment là. Il trouverait sans doute cela puéril. Il se contenta donc de marcher élégamment, laissant sa cape flotter derrière lui.

L'église du village de gauche sonna doucement. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Se sentant devenir spectateur, il écouta attentivement les cloches résonner dans la nuit. De la colline il ne percevait que le clocher, pointant par-dessus les maisons, vers le ciel étoilé.

Alors qu'elle sonnait encore, celle de l'autre ville la rejoignit, dans un concert impromptu, nocturne. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, respectant son chant. Il était plus profond, plus grave. Les cloches devaient être plus grosses. Alors que l'autre s'arrêtait, celle-ci poursuivit sa musique dans le silence, pénétrant chaque particule d'air jusqu'au sommet de la colline où elle faisait frissonner un jeune sorcier sans le savoir.

Enfin, le silence revint. Vingt-deux heures. Il lui semblait encore entendre les cloches, simple effet de son imagination. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa. Il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Peut-être arriverait-il en balai.

Non, certainement pas.

Où qu'il soit allé, cela devait être en dehors du territoire anglais. Donc loin. Très loin. Un voyage si long en balai ne lui ressemblait guère. Il transplanerait ou utiliserait un portoloin. Harry reprit sa marche, ses cercles inutiles.

Il n'y avait pas que le froid qui le faisait trembler. Le revoir était… entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Aurait-il changé ? Lui-même avait changé en trois ans, alors lui, parti si loin de tout, il devait être un autre homme. Et pourtant, le fait qui lui ait envoyé ce mot, à lui et à personne d'autre, cela prouvait bien qu'il l'aimait encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Aimer était peut-être un grand mot. Cette pensée arracha un rictus moqueur au jeune homme. Il sortit une deuxième cigarette. Ils ne s'étaient jamais avoués leurs sentiments. Aucun d'eux. C'était plutôt un accord tacite, quelque chose de non dit mais de présent tout de même. Comment dire "je t'aime" après avoir tant dit "je vous hais" ?

La petite braise de la cigarette brilla dans le noir de plus en plus profond. Cela ne le réchauffait même pas. Il souffla la fumée, agacé. Il le faisait attendre, comme toujours. Il n'appliquait ses grands principes serpentardiens que lorsque cela l'arrangeait bien sûr. Un peu de cendre tomba au sol, se mélangeant aussitôt avec la terre molle et humide de rosée.

Leur relation était peu de chose. Ils n'avaient même pas vécu un an ensemble. Et les choses n'avaient été concrétisées réellement qu'au bout de plusieurs mois. Au bout du compte, ils n'avaient été amants que trois mois. Puis la sentence était tombée et il avait du partir.

Pouvait-on appeler cela une relation ? Il avait même été surpris en recevant le mot. Il l'avait espéré de façon assez désespérée, mais il n'y croyait plus réellement. Qu'allait-il advenir à présent ? Ils pouvaient reprendre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Snape voulait peut-être lui rendre la clef. Mais l'appartement leur appartenait à tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait pris sa clef lui aussi.

Si Snape la lui rendait, il lui donnerait la sienne. Stupide… Il entendait déjà son rire moqueur. Stupide, mais tellement symbolique. Ils auraient la clef de l'autre. Et après ?

Peut-être étaient-ils dans une impasse, peut-être avait-il refait sa vie là-bas. Où ? Loin… Harry trembla. Cette idée de l'appartement était venue lorsqu'ils se détestaient encore. Snape était recherché, la guerre n'était pas finie, mais l'Ordre savait son innocence. Puis Grimmaurd avait été découvert, autant par le ministère que par Voldemort, la cachette n'était plus fiable. Les membres de l'Ordre durent se disperser, se séparer, se faire confiance...

Harry se retrouva avec Snape. Le monde moldu était plus sûr, sans doute. Le nom du maître de potion ne pouvant figurer sur un contrat d'achat, ce fut Potter qui signa. Mais ils payèrent tous les deux, s'aidant d'une maigre contribution de l'Ordre.

**flash back**

La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière lui et il s'appuya dessus en soupirant. Il découvrait enfin sa nouvelle cachette. Il aurait tellement préféré rester avec Ron, Hermione, les autres… Pourquoi l'avait-on placé avec Snape ? Harry eut une mine dégoûtée en se redressant. L'espion n'était décidément pas le colocataire de ses rêves.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la première chambre. Il l'ouvrit en grand et sursauta en constatant que son ancien professeur de potion y était déjà installé. Celui-ci, debout au milieu de la chambre, était en train de défaire sa chemise pour se changer. Il se retourna en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir. A moitié ouvert, le vêtement découvrait une poitrine ferme et hâlée, bien loin de tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer si l'idée de fabuler sur le corps de son ancien professeur lui était venue.

- Je… Vous êtes là ? demanda bêtement Harry.

- Je suis venu par cheminée, directement du Terrier, expliqua Snape en lui lançant un regard froid. Prenez l'autre chambre Potter.

Harry sortit sans rien dire de plus et se dirigea vers la seconde porte. Evidemment… il lui laissait la plus petite des deux chambres. Il posa son sac et décida qu'après tout, il avait l'habitude des petits espaces. Une fois installé, il se rendit dans le salon et prit contact avec les autres membres de l'Ordre pour confirmer qu'ils étaient bien en place.

Sa première surprise de la soirée fut de sentir une douce odeur de cuisine qui le mit très vite en appétit. Voir Snape derrière des casseroles et des plats entièrement moldus était assez étonnant. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux ce premier soir. L'un comme l'autre était agacé que tous les membres de l'Ordre aient décidé de les mettre ensemble.

Après le repas, qu'Harry avait trouvé délicieux sans le dire pour autant, ils se retirèrent chacun dans leur chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Et les journées s'enchaînèrent…

**fin du flash back**

On avait ainsi installé plusieurs centres, plusieurs lieux de réunions, dans Londres ou à l'extérieur. Aucune cachette ne fut trouvée. Sauf une. Celle de Remus, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Macnair fut jetée dans les bras des détraqueurs pour ce triple meurtre sans même avoir pu profiter d'une quelconque forme de procès.

Potter secoua la tête. Pourquoi repensait-il à tout cela ? C'était vieux, presque quatre ans maintenant. La première église sonna la demi-heure. Quelques instants plus tard, l'autre fit de même, de son glas grave.

Les débuts de vie commune avaient été très tendus. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Snape était coincé dans cet appartement pour sa survie tandis qu'Harry allait et venait entre les autres cachettes, donnait des informations, allait en chercher, revenait sale et parfois saignant. Le maître des potions avait pour mission de le protéger, de le guérir, de l'aider.

Contrairement à ce que le plus jeune avait pensé, la fin de la guerre ne marqua aucune différence. La première soirée qu'ils passèrent en temps de paix fut extrêmement silencieuse. Aucun sarcasme, aucun mot banal. Assis chacun dans un fauteuil ils se fixaient. La question était au fond de leur esprit, bien sûr. La cachette n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le procès de Snape allait commencer, l'Ordre avait bon espoir.

Et puis Harry s'était levé, sentant le regard de l'autre homme sur lui. Sans un mot, il avait sorti la clef de l'appartement de sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il avait hésité un bref instant avant de l'accrocher au clou qui servait à cela, à côté de la porte. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers le salon. Les yeux noirs de l'espion étaient restés neutres.

Le jeune homme s'était ensuite isolé dans sa chambre, laissant son colocataire faire son propre choix. Le lendemain matin, une deuxième clef avait rejoint la première.

Après la guerre, le procès était devenu leur quotidien. Beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Harry Potter continuait de vivre dans cette cachette avec Snape. Même lui ne le savait pas réellement. La fin de la guerre marquait une nouvelle forme de liberté pour lui. Cela avait donc été sa première décision d'homme libre. Et il avait choisi de garder la fragile stabilité qui s'était malgré tout créée entre eux.

La longueur et la dureté du procès avait donné lieu à de nombreuses soirées d'alcool. Oublier, prendre courage… C'est lors d'une de ces beuveries que l'improbable s'était passé. Puis, régulièrement, par la suite, cela s'était reproduit.

**flash back**

Trois silhouettes sortirent de la cheminée de l'appartement. Harry jeta aussitôt son sac par terre dans un coin et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre de whisky pur feu. Snape, égal à lui-même, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'Hermione, qui les avait raccompagné, restait debout, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Je suis désolée professeur, commença-t-elle. Mais je pense sincèrement que ce procès va se terminer en votre faveur.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive Granger, grogna Severus.

- Je n'en reviens pas que cet abruti de ministre refuse de croire ce que j'ai raconté ! s'emporta Harry en les rejoignant au salon. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Et il ne veut pas me croire.

- Harry, tu dois comprendre que la mort de Dumbledore a été douloureuse pour…

- Non, pas douloureuse pour lui Mione. Pour lui, elle était juste embêtante. Tous les ministres de la magie se sont toujours reposés sur Dumbledore.

La jeune femme préféra se taire. Harry se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil, après avoir tendu un verre plein à Snape. Elle était toujours étonnée du choix de son ami. Il avait décidé de rester avec leur ancien professeur, de témoigner en sa faveur pour son procès. Et certains automatismes semblaient avoir été pris entre les deux hommes.

Les voir tous les deux ainsi installés, un verre à la main… Elle était persuadée qu'ils faisaient la même chose tous les soirs. Cela l'amusait, et l'inquiétait à la fois. Elle préféra les saluer et les laisser seuls. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Comme toujours, le silence dominait d'abord ; le silence et le bruit des glaçons contre la paroi des verres lorsqu'ils buvaient. Et puis l'un d'eux commençait. Si c'était Harry, la conversation partait sur le quidditch, le plus souvent ; si c'était Severus, ils parlaient plutôt des plantes, de cuisine. Les deux hommes acceptaient et appréciaient de parler des passions de l'autre. C'était quelque chose qui était venu tout doucement, mais plaisamment.

Ce soir là fut spécial. La discussion s'engagea sur un sujet tout à fait inédit : l'appartement. Ils ne parlaient jamais concrètement de ce lieu qui était le leur, cet endroit commun. Comme si le fait d'en parler, donnerait trop d'importance au simple fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Comme s'ils préféraient mettre ça sur le compte du hasard, du destin, de quelque chose de pas forcément voulu en tout cas.

Mais ce soir là, Harry fixait la cheminée par-dessus son verre, et une question tout bête lui échappa. Une question qui fut le début de tout.

- Ça se ramone souvent une cheminée ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peut-être avait-il senti que la conversation commençait étrangement. Puis il suivit le regard du Survivant et fixa les flammes dansantes.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il en portant son verre à sa bouche.

- Je demanderai à Arthur. Parce qu'il faudra peut-être le faire. On l'utilise tout le temps et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir plus de difficulté que d'habitude à l'utiliser.

- Simple effet de votre imagination, murmura Snape.

- Peut-être.

Le silence retomba. Mais comme toujours une fois qu'un sujet était lancé, il ne dura pas.

- Il y a peut-être un sort tout bête à lancer pour ramoner une cheminée.

- Même si un tel sort existe, je refuse que vous tentiez l'expérience, grogna l'espion. Vous n'arriverez qu'à mettre de la suie partout.

- De toute façon, ce tapis commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Vous le trouvez beau vous ? Franchement. Ces dessins verts et ce fond bleu, c'est…

- C'est le seul tapis que l'on a ramené de Grimmaurd, coupa Snape. Dois-je vous rappeler en quelles circonstances nous nous sommes installés ici ?

- Non. Mais justement. Peut-être qu'on pourrait changer quelques trucs. La peinture dans la cuisine par exemple…

Ils avaient glissé. Aucun des deux ne parvint à arrêter et à changer de sujet. Pour la première fois, ils parlaient de leur quartiers communs et de la manière dont ils pourraient l'arranger, ensemble. Ce simple fait les liait plus que n'importe quelle clef accrochée au clou dans l'entrée.

La soirée avançait, et la bouteille se vidait. Ils passèrent en revu chaque pièce, chaque meuble, chaque tableau ou papier peint. Plus tard, Harry se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et énumérer tout ce qu'il aimerait y changer. Il les criait pour que Snape, resté dans le salon l'entende. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier entende un bruit de chute, puis, plus rien.

- Potter ? grogna-t-il, l'esprit un peu embué.

Il soupira et posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la chambre en titubant légèrement et entra dans la pièce allumée. Le jeune garçon était allongé de tout son long par terre, dans une position fort peu élégante.

- Potter, vous vous êtes endormi ?

Snape se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du plus jeune et le secoua. Un grognement s'échappa de ce corps inerte. L'espion eut un rire moqueur. Il l'aida à se relever, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Harry tangua et les entraîna tous les deux. Severus parvint à diriger la chute, et ils tombèrent à moitié sur le lit, à moitié par terre.

- Ouch, grogna Harry.

- Vous avez trop bu Potter.

- Et vous alors ?

Encore une fois, Snape ne pu que rire sardoniquement. Il se redressa et constata enfin qu'il était tombé sur le torse du jeune homme. Son regard glissa le long de la chemise que portait Harry, et arriva à la limite, là où un bout de tissu dévoilait un peu du ventre hâlé. Ses yeux remontèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur deux pupilles vertes et brillantes.

Il se redressa davantage et s'apprêtait à se lever totalement lorsqu'une main glissa sur sa nuque et l'attira vers deux lèvres rouges, entrouvertes, attirantes, douces… humides. Il lutta à peine, n'hésitant qu'une seconde avant de plonger sa langue au plus profond de cette gorge offerte. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous deux. Severus attrapa la taille d'Harry et le poussa plus loin sur le lit pour le recouvrir entièrement de son corps.

Aucun d'eux ne pensait réellement que ce qu'ils faisaient aurait une quelconque incidence sur leur avenir. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait vraiment. Pourtant, ils allèrent au bout, le firent plusieurs fois, et se réveillèrent ensemble au petit matin, l'esprit encore perturbé par l'alcool. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, mais le soir même, Harry avait tout naturellement rejoint Severus dans sa chambre.

**fin du flash back**

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

Harry s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Il avait coupé le silence de la nuit. Une sensation étrange le pénétra. Il ne viendrait pas… C'était du bluff. Il se demanda tout à coup si la clef n'avait pas été donnée avec le mot reçu par hibou. Il aurait pu la faire tomber en l'ouvrant. Non, il l'aurait remarquée.

Vingt-trois heures sonna aux deux églises. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il attendait. Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? La nuit commençait à peine lorsqu'il avait transplané, et il avait dit au soir. C'était le soir. Harry eut soudain un soupçon. Il fixa la forêt, plissant les yeux. C'était trop loin. Il ferma les yeux et transplana. Il atterrit face à un immense tronc. Il recula, surpris, avant d'observer l'orée de ce bois sans y voir quoique ce soit d'intrigant.

Il soupira. Il avait pensé un instant que peut-être, Snape se cachait là. Il faisait un peu plus chaud sous les arbres alors il y resta. A l'abri du vent, il leva les yeux vers la colline. D'ici il le verrait apparaître tout aussi bien. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et sortit sa troisième cigarette de la soirée. Il était à la hauteur du village de droite à présent. Il ne pouvait plus voir les lumières des rues, cachées par les premières maisons.

Le vent souffla dans les feuilles au-dessus de lui. Le froid le pétrifia un instant. Il décida de reprendre sa marche. Il longea la forêt, n'osant y rentrer, tout en gardant un œil sur la colline. Il acheva sa cigarette qu'il écrasa contre un tronc avant de la jeter, complètement éteinte. Il n'en prendrait pas d'autres. A la prochaine sonnerie des églises, il partirait.

Toujours dans l'idée de se réchauffer, il décida de remonter sur la colline à pied. La rosée de l'herbe commençait à transpercer ses baskets. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds.

A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelques rochers qui sortaient du flanc de la colline. Il s'y installa. Il fit le geste de prendre une autre cigarette mais s'arrêta à temps. Non. La dernière avait-il dit. Il préféra se replonger dans ce passé qu'il avait partagé avec Snape. La menace de l'issue du procès les avait empêché de vivre vraiment pleinement ces débuts de relation. Le temps se partageait alors entre les rendez-vous à Askaban, les visites au ministère, les soirées alcooliques, les nuits torrides…

Allaient-ils pouvoir prendre un rythme normal, vivre une relation normale ? Il quitta son rocher et reprit son ascension. Le souffle court, il arriva au sommet au même moment où minuit sonna. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la demi-heure. Voilà deux heures qu'il attendait, c'était assez. Il attendit la fin du concert, le retour au calme, le passage de quelques oiseaux et disparut.

L'impasse où il réapparut sentait le moisi, comme d'habitude. Elle était pleine de poubelles, comme d'habitude. Il avait espéré un changement dans sa vie ce soir. Il avait attrapé froid sur une colline, attendant que sa vie change. Et il revenait ici comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui. Il frappa dans la première poubelle qu'il vit de toutes ses forces. Le contenu se déversa sur le sol pavé. Une caisse pleine de bouteilles fut projetée contre un mur. Le bruit du verre éclaté ne suffit pas à le calmer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la rue principale, dans son dos, l'impasse avait subi un carnage. Il marcha jusqu'à son immeuble les mains dans les poches, d'un pas raide. Il éternua en composant le code qui ouvrit la porte vitrée. Le hall était silencieux. Trop. Hurler lui ferait peut-être du bien. Il se ferait virer d'ici et Snape ne le retrouverait plus jamais.

Tout à ses réflexions, qu'il ne mit pas en pratique, il prit l'ascenseur. Il se blessa la main en donnant un coup de poing contre la paroi tremblante de la machine et sortit au sixième étage en titubant.

Il eut un rire ironique. Lui qui croyait vivre cette relation comme quelque chose n'ayant pas d'importance. Lui qui pensait ne pas s'être attaché à cet abruti. Lui qui croyait s'en sortir seul parfaitement bien. Les murs tanguaient, il s'y appuya en soufflant. Non. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il crispa sa mâchoire et avança en se tenant aux murs.

Il le savait de toute façon, c'était trop beau. Il frappa le mur qui le soutenait, sans se soucier de réveiller les propriétaires de l'appartement assailli. Arrivé devant sa porte, il glissa la clef dans la serrure avec colère. Il tourna et resta stupéfait.

La porte était ouverte.

Qui…

Quel idiot.

Il appuya sur la poignée et rentra. Avant même de regarder, il avait déjà senti sa présence. Ce parfum de forêt qui l'accompagnait toujours. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber dessus. Il ne tenait plus debout. Ses pieds gelés lui faisait mal, sa colère l'étouffait, sa fatigue l'assommait. Il leva les yeux et tomba directement sur lui. Idiot.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil habituel, un verre à la main, jambes croisées, bras sur l'accoudoir, Severus Snape l'attendait, dans l'attitude de celui qui, après un long voyage, était enfin rentré chez lui. Les yeux noirs fixèrent le plus jeune et un rictus moqueur naquit sur les lèvres fines.

- Ne dis rien, siffla Harry en se laissant glisser au sol.

Il ôta ses chaussures et se releva. C'est en accrochant sa cape au portemanteau qu'il vit la clef. Elle avait repris sa place sur le clou. Il sentait le regard de Severus sur lui. Lentement, il prit sa propre clef qu'il avait remis dans sa poche et l'accrocha sur le mur, par-dessus l'autre. Voilà. Tout était dit, sans doute.

Il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder lorsqu'il traversa le salon pour aller dans sa chambre se changer. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis le début après tout. Une fois derrière sa porte il laissa juste son visage s'éclairer d'un large sourire. Quel enfoiré… Il se déshabilla et mit un pantalon plus ample. Une simple chemise fit l'affaire, mais il enfila un gros pull à col roulé par dessus. Pas besoin de se rendre plus malade qu'il n'était déjà. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de rouvrir sa porte. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être seul dans cet appartement, de se considérer uniquement chez lui.

Il appuya sur la poignée et retourna dans le salon. Severus n'y était plus. Il était passé derrière le bar américain et semblait préparer quelque chose à manger. Mille questions brûlaient le palais du plus jeune. Mais il décida de faire comme s'il était encore seul, comme si l'homme qui occupait ses pensées chaque jour depuis trois ans n'était pas de retour, comme si son cœur ne menaçait pas de s'échapper à tout instant. Il s'installa dans le divan avec les registres du magasin des jumeaux qu'il aidait depuis la fin du procès, et les étudia, notant sur une feuille à part ce qu'il convenait de commander ou pas.

Des bruits de cuisson grésillaient dans le silence. Une douce odeur de viande et de pomme terre emplit lentement l'espace. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Severus cuisinait toujours très bien. Alors qu'il cochait plusieurs produits sur ses listes, une main fine et hâlée déposa une assiette sur la petite table du salon.

Harry leva la tête et regarda le sourire énigmatique de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et retourna à la cuisine. Il s'installa à table et commença à manger. Harry posa ses papiers, son stylo, prit l'assiette et le rejoignit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et dégusta le plat préparé. C'était chaud, épicé, bon. Il sentit le froid de la colline le quitter tout doucement.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ici directement ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé attendre dehors ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant trois ans ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Est-ce que tu vas rester ? Repartir ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? _

Non. Le silence s'imposait. Aucune question ne fut posée. C'était à l'autre de s'expliquer. Il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments.

- Tu veux du sel ?

Ah… Ils en étaient donc là. Ces relations automatiques des vieux couples ordinaires. Harry hocha la tête et prit la petite fiole tendue si gentiment. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent, le sel fut abandonné et roula sur la table. Severus l'avait coincé. Il tenait sa main et en caressait chaque parcelle avec ses doigts si fins. Harry se sentit rougir.

- Viens.

L'espion avait écarté sa chaise de la table et l'attirait vers lui par la main qu'il tenait. Le plus jeune se leva et, se laissant guider, s'installa sur les cuisses accueillantes.

Voilà… Son cœur était sorti... Il gisait au sol, bondissant dans quelques derniers spasmes. Les doigts s'entrecroisèrent, se mêlèrent, dans une danse affolante.

- Je t'ai vu sur la colline, murmura Snape. Je voulais être sûr que tu ne serais pas ici.

_Pourquoi ?_ Harry s'abandonna légèrement. Il se courba et posa sa tête dans le cou offert, n'osant encore entourer les épaules de ses bras. Severus, lui, ne s'en priva pas. Il l'attira davantage à lui et lâcha ses mains pour les poser dans son dos.

- Je voulais rentrer comme si je n'étais pas parti. Juste comme si je revenais d'une journée de boulot.

C'était donc ça. Harry eut un sourire. Il avait donc saisi le personnage et l'avait compris. Il se redressa et ancra son regard pétillant dans celui, plus sombre de son aîné.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je m'en doutais.

Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé. Le cœur du jeune homme réintégra sa poitrine et battit la chamade. Non. Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé. Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien exilé. Le baiser qu'il avait voulu doux prit très vite un caractère fougueux et passionné. Leurs deux langues se mêlaient, jouaient, tandis que déjà leurs mains se faufilaient entre les vêtements. Trois ans à rattraper…

Severus attrapa vivement les cuisses du plus jeune et se leva de sa chaise. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Harry noua plus fermement ses jambes autour de ses hanches, soupirant en sentant leurs érections se toucher à travers leur pantalon. L'espion choisit de ne pas l'emmener dans une des deux chambres, mais plutôt sur le divan.

Il l'y déposa et s'allongea aussitôt sur lui, achevant de le débarrasser de son pull et commençant à ouvrir la chemise. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau découverte, effleurant les zones érogènes qu'il connaissait, glissant entre ses jambes, ouvrant leur pantalon. Harry se laissait faire. Il s'abandonnait complètement sous ces attouchements dont il n'avait profité que trois mois dans sa vie.

Alors que leurs deux corps enfin nus se pressaient, avides, il attira Severus à lui et l'embrassa vivement, dans un élan incontrôlé. Une envie d'amour.

- Tu as eu quelqu'un ? souffla-t-il contre les lèvres rougies du plus âgé.

Snape ricana légèrement et fit non de la tête.

- Jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que non, grogna Harry en montant son bassin pour le coller contre le membre dressé de Severus.

Celui-ci grogna de plaisir et glissa sa main sous les fesses tendres qui n'attendaient que lui. Il pénétra lentement un doigt en observant l'expression de son amant.

- C'est dommage, j'aimerais que tu sois jaloux…, murmura-t-il.

Une expression terrifiée passa dans les yeux verts.

- Ne parle pas…, supplia Harry.

Snape haussa les sourcils tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne parlait pas avant, gémit le Survivant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Là c'est toi qui parle trop.

Tout s'accéléra. Leurs bouches se scellèrent, les doigts cédèrent la place au sexe tendu de l'ancien espion et les souffles s'accélérèrent. Les coups de rein répétés firent crier Harry qui s'agrippa au divan et ajusta ses jambes. L'une se retrouva sur une épaule de Severus, et l'autre, entre les cuisses de ce dernier. L'ancien professeur le chevauchait avec rapidité, le masturbant dans un même mouvement, unique dans leur désir.

Unique dans leur envie.

Unis par et dans la chair.

Le feu crépitait et diffusait une douce lumière. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Sur la petite table, juste à côté, les registres du magasin semblaient abandonnées. Le divan tremblait. Jamais cela n'avait été si puissant.

Un dernier cri se joignit un râle puissant. Ils jouissaient. Par assauts, ils se vidèrent, les yeux ouverts, observant le visage de l'autre. Severus retomba sur le torse recouvert de sueur de Potter. Il perçut le cœur de ce dernier battre la chamade.

- Et toi ? murmura-t-il.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite et se redressa légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as eu quelqu'un ?

- Oh, murmura-t-il. Non. Je me suis occupé en travaillant pour les jumeaux.

Il rougit aussitôt sous le sourire entendu de Snape. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine large de cet homme et le repoussa pour s'asseoir convenablement sur le divan.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il.

A côté de lui, Severus eut un rire moqueur. Mais bien vite, il se calma et se pencha vers le corps encore nu du gryffondor. Sur son ventre glissait encore un peu de substance interdite. Snape posa une main sur la cuisse d'Harry et pencha sa tête. Il lécha consciencieusement la peau, happant et faisant disparaître la moindre trace de l'orgasme.

- Tu…, gémit Harry, ne parvenant pas à achever sa phrase.

- Je ? interrogea Severus en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu vas rester ?

Le regard sombre redevint sérieux. Il s'installa à son tour correctement, au fond du divan. Les deux hommes nus portèrent leur attention sur le feu. Les flammes dansaient devant leurs yeux. Harry replia ses jambes sous lui. Il voulait s'appuyer contre son amant, se blottir dans ses bras. Mais il voulait surtout la réponse à sa question.

Il était rassuré dans un sens. En trois ans, rien ne semblait avoir réellement changé. Sauf peut-être… leur parole. Snape s'était expliqué, tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine. Puis ils avaient avoué à tour de rôle qu'ils s'étaient attendus, sans aller voir ailleurs. Et surtout, il avait posé la question. Cette question qui allait les lier pour de bon.

- Je reste.

Harry sourit et se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Le feu lui semblait soudain encore plus joyeux. L'avenir lui sembla plus certain, plus fiable, plus à même de le rendre heureux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement dans les bras enfin retrouvés. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir quelques flocons frapper la vitre. Il neigeait. La première neige de l'année accueillait cette nouvelle promesse…

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu ! Et comme promi, parlons un peu des dessins de Griffouine. (mon otaku à moi ) Hum..pardon. :o Donc. Vous savez où ils sont ?? Hé hé... Sur le magnifique site de fiction dont vous devez commencer à entendre parler de tous les côtés, c'est pas possible autrement. "m a n y f i c s . n e t" sans les espaces, bien sûr. Pour plus de facilité, vous pouvez cliquer sur mon homepage dans mon profil et vous tomberez directement sur mon profil de cet autre site de fiction. Et là, il y a touuuutes les illustrations de Griffy. Magnifique hein ? _

_Désolé si j'ai l'air un peu plus fofolle aujourd'hui que d'habitude... loll Mais c'est mon anniversaire, et j'ai eu que des beaux dessins alors vous pouvez comprendre... hi hi A bientôt !! Bisousss_


End file.
